Obi-Wan Kenobi
|-|Prequel Trilogy= |-|Clone Wars TV Series= |-|Original Trilogy= Summary Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe. In the original trilogy of films, played by Alec Guinness, he is a mentor to the protagonist Luke Skywalker, initiating him into the ways of the Jedi, while becoming one of the main protagonists of the prequels. In the prequel trilogy, played by Ewan McGregor, he is master and friend to Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker. He is frequently featured as a main character in various other Star Wars media. Obi-Wan is also the deuteragonist in the TV show Star Wars: The Clone Wars as well as a supporting protagonist in Star Wars: Rebels Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 7-C, possibly 7-A | At least 5-B Name: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 25 (EPI), 35 (EPII), 38 (EPIII), 54 (Rebels), 57 (EPIV) Classification: Jedi Master/General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force Enhanced Reflexes/Reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions (Cross-dimensional), Mind/Memory Manipulation, resistance to Poison, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, skilled unarmed combatant, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-Low via Force Healing), Battlemind, Electronic Manipulation, Force Stealth, Matter Manipulation on a subatomic scale (Editing a Holocron requires numerous precise alterations on a subatomic level.) Attack Potency: Large Town level (As of his mission to Pijal years before the events of The Phantom Menace Qui-Gon noted that he was powerful for a Padawan of his age and seemed on the level of a full knight when fighting against Pijal's Blackguards. As of the Invasion of Naboo, he was able to briefly contend with Maul. Qui-Gon Jinn stated that Kenobi at this point would make an exceptional Jedi Knight and quickly surpass him. Should be comparable to Anakin Skywalker as of the end of the Clone Wars. Telekinetically stalemated Anakin during their duel on Mustafar) | Large Town level, possibly Mountain level (Fought Darth Vader, though he was outclassed) | At least Planet level (Telekinetically stalemated a Darth Vader that, while emotionally compromised, was still well above his Padawan self in raw power. Superior to Yarael Poof, Kit Fisto, and Shaak Ti. Almost certainly the strongest Jedi Council Member besides Yoda, Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker. Comparable to Count Dooku and even in advanced age was capable of stalemating ANH Darth Vader. Has defeated Asajj Ventress, Darth Maul, Durge and General Grievous multiple times) Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (During the coronation of Princess Fanry, he moved and attacked Captain Deren at such a speed which Qui-Gon noted normal human eyes would not have been able to process. Seven years later, during the invasion of Naboo, he moved at such speeds aboard the Saak'ak that he was a complete blur), Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Has casually blocked a blast of Force lightning from Dooku using a lightsaber. Should be comparable to Kit Fisto) | Subsonic running speed with Force Speed, Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Comparable to Vader near his prime as well as Maul and Rebels Ahsoka) | Relativistic (Has moved at such speeds aboard the Invisible Hand and while attempting the Slip Jaws Maneuver and an overall superior Jedi to Jax Pavan, comparable to Bastila Shan). FTL reactions and combat speed (Deflected three Blaster bolts in a nanosecond) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels via Force amplification (Capable of prying open General Grievous' Armor Plating). Class M with telekinesis (Comparable to Anakin and far superior to Kanan Jarrus) | Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification. Class M with telekinesis (Comparable, if not superior, to his past self) | Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels via Force amplification (Capable of prying open General Grievous' Armor Plating). Class G with Telekinesis (Comparable to Anakin and far superior to Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) Striking Strength: Large Town Class with Force Amplification (Capable of trading blows with Anakin) | Large Town Class, possibly Mountain Class with Force Amplification | At least Planet Class with Force Amplification Durability: Wall level naturally (Uninjured from Dooku dropping a large metal platform on him when he was unconscious). Large Town level with Force Amplification (Uninjured from the backlash of his and Anakin's telekinetic stalemate, should be no less resilient than Anakin and Quinlan Vos) | Wall level '''naturally. '''Large Town level, possibly Mountain level with Force Amplification | Street level naturally. At least Planet level with Force Amplification (Survived the backlash of his and Anakin's telekinetic stalemate) Stamina: Very high (Can fight high-intensity battles for long periods of time without rest, and to boost it, his fighting style (Soresu) is very minimalist and energy-efficient) Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Tens of meters with Force powers. Interstellar with Force senses and telepathy (Was able to sense when Anakin had left the Teth planetary system. Sensed the destruction of Alderaan while in hyperspace from multiple light-years away) | Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Tens of kilometers with telekinesis (Should be comparable to other High Councillor level Jedi such as the likes of Saesee Tiin, who could telekinetically hurl B2 super battle droids up to 4 km away). Interstellar with telepathy and Force senses. Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: Gifted general during the Clone Wars; extremely talented Jedi Master who taught Anakin and later Luke Skywalker, effective at military tactics and strategies and very skilled in lightsaber combat and mastery of the Force. Is regarded by Mace Windu as the Master of Soresu, the defensive form of lightsaber combat, and was unmatched by any in the order in his skill with the form (Possibly excluding Yoda). Also a master of Ataru, Jar'kai (Dual Wielding), Niman and is likely at the very least competent in Djem So, Shii-Cho and Makashi, due to being connected to people who taught or mastered it, such as Qui Gon, Dooku and Anakin. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Electronic Manipulation:' Obi-Wan can alter the energy of an electronic device in order to bend the device to his will. *'Force Healing:' Force Healing ccelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (Like being cooked alive, punctured organs, etc). *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Telekinesis:' Obi-Wan can use telekinesis through the Force to put his mind over matter. With it he capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Kenobi can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Obi-Wan can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. *'Force Speed:' Force Speed is a Force ability whereby one augments their running speeds with the Force to such degrees that they can move at inhuman speeds. Kenobi was quite proficient with this ability even as a young Padawan. While aboard the Saak'ak during the Naboo Crisis, he has run at such speeds that he was a complete blur. Key: Disney Canon (Prequels) | Disney Canon (A New Hope) | Legends continuity Note: *Respect Thread. *Obi-Wan Kenobi calculation of droid army blaster fire deflection feat from the RoTS novelization. Others Notable Victories: Qui-Gon Jinn (Star Wars) Jinn's profile (This was Kenobi in Revenge of the Sith, Legends versions of both characters) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movie Characters Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Knights Category:Ghosts Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Wise Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Jedi Category:Psychometry Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5